Lady of the Lake: Book Two- Resurrection
by comic-book-freak-22
Summary: Jack must now face the consequences of knowing his memories. He unleashed a terrible magic that was trapped in them upon the world once more a legend must rise again to defeat it. But the legend is a familiar face to Jack and he must choose between saving the world or saving the one he left behind. (This the second book in a series read the first or this wont make any sense at all)
1. Prologue

**Hello, and welcome to the second part in my long scheme to destroy you all, Mwahahahahaha. Just kidding, I hope you all liked the first book and I hope you will like the second just as much. So, enjoy.**

 **I don't own RotG**

* * *

Emma ran frantically through the forest to the house on the edge, bursting through the door with shouts of Evienne's name falling in a jumbled chant. Both Evienne and her mother sat at the table in the kitchen when Emma ran in. Evienne shot to her feet when she saw the fearful look adorned on the small girls face, "Emma, what is wrong?" concern lacing both her voice and her face.

"Jack- ice- broke- Hurry!" She yelled through her tears before racing out the door.

Evienne looked to her mother with fearful eyes, "Go get His parents." She ordered as she ran towards the door to chase after the girl, "I don't know what happened but you need to get Jack's parents, now!" She yelled as she raced out the door.

"Evienne!" He mother shouted trying to stop her daughter, she ran out the door as well but instead of following after the two girls she ran in the opposite direction to the Overland's house.

In the forest Evienne ran after Emma shouting for the girl to slow down, unfortunately her cries fell on deaf ears as Emma quickened her pace to the lake. Panting Evienne sped up her pace until she was practically at the little girl's heels. She froze though once the lake came into sight. Jack's ice skates laid abandoned on the ice next to a shepherd's hook and a few feet away lay something that made Evienne's breath hitch in her throat. Along the ice water lay a hole not far from where Jack's skates were, a hole large enough to fit Jack's body. She only broke out of her horror-induced trance when she saw Emma run onto the ice. "Emma!" She screamed racing forward to stop the girl from suffering the same fate as her brother. Her arms wrapped tightly around the struggling child her knees hitting the edge of ice as she fell to them trying to stop Emma.

"Let go!" Emma cried shoving against he captor, "We have to save him! Let go! Don't you care about him? He is dying!"

"He is already dead!" Evienne shouted back, the girls fighting dying into crying. "He is gone," She said through tears of her own, cradling the shaking girl in her arms, "I am sorry Emma, but there is nothing we can do for him now."

"If I had been faster this would not have happened." She bawled, "If we had not gone today as you said he would still be alive."

"Hey now," She said sternly pulling the little girl to look at her, "Jack would never had wanted for you to place blame upon your shoulders, it does not belong there." She said, Emma simply burring her face in the girl's chest again.

Evienne turned her gaze again upon the hole in the ice and felt her heart shatter. Jack was gone. He really was. Evienne had hoped as she raced through the forest that Jack was simply pulling one of his normal pranks and that when they got to the lake he would be standing on the edge of the ice with that lopsided grin of his laughing till his sides hurt. She still had a sliver of hope that he would walk around from behind a tree, but a glance around the surrounding foliage told her that this was not the case. She faintly heard the approaching footsteps of whom she could only assume were Jack's parents, but she could not tear her eyes away from the hole in the ice.

Though the sounds of Jack's mother's cried were deafening as the women fell to her knees at the sight before her. Jack's Father knelt between his wife's shaking form and Evienne's unmoving body with Emma now clutched tightly to her chest. His arms came to wrap around Evienne's shoulders shocking her out of her trance. She turned to look at the man that so resembled his son, her breathes coming out in pained pants now, tears welling up in her blue eyes causing them to darken. A cry choked out of her throat as the man pulled her into his side, his wife already tucked into his side opposite the two girls. Cries fell freely from Evienne's throat, her form shaking more than Emma's little body as she mirrored the girl's reaction and buried her face into Jack's father's coat letting the fabric absorb her tears.

As the three women sat crying huddled tightly to Jack's father the man stared at the lake. Not a tear fell from his eyes but choked breaths were drawn into his throat as it burned with the strain to not cry. He knew that in this moment if he broke his wife would die, so he stared straight ahead refusing to show the breaking he felt inside his chest.

It took a few hours to coax Jack's mother into standing and wobbling pitifully back to the house, her husband and daughter following after. However Evienne remained unmoving. Her gaze trained on the hole not a tear falling while she was alone only unsteady breathing. When the sun started to set beyond the horizon footsteps sounded behind her but she still didn't turn her head.

Her brothers knelt down beside her on each side and for a moment stayed silent. "Evienne," Cynwrig said quietly, "you should get hoe before you freeze to death in the night." He said grabbing her arm. She was easily pulled to her feet and allowed her brothers to drag her off, still in trance due to the situation.

Two sleepless nights later found her yet again staring at the ice that had partially frozen over in the night's cold, she simply stood staring with her arms crossed. Her brothers had refused to let her out of their sight the day before as they were worried she might do something stupid. She stood by the water wearing a black dress, instead of the white she was supposed to wear on this day. Footsteps sounded from behind her and she inwardly groaned when the person spoke, "Hello Evienne." there was no remorse in the voice, only malice.

She turned to look at with Morgan with a face devoid of anything other than annoyance, "Oh sod off will you?" She responded angrily, "I care not for your torment on any other day, least of all this day. Leave me in peace." She said turning back to face the lake.

"Why leash your anger out upon me? I had no fault upon Jack's decent under the ice." Morgan responded cockily.

Evienne turned to face her with a smirk on her face, "No, but how glorious a day it would be if you had, I could finally end your pitiful reign upon this Earth."

"Thous't harvests a murderous rage towards me? Nary a reason I hath given for such a feeling."

"Thous't would do to conserve thine own life but leaving me be. For tragedy hath upon my very soul not a day gone past yet I still grow weary of such a meaningless existence, leave me before I deem yours much the same." She threatened.

"Thine anger is misplaced, be it upon me or thine dead love? Blame not those who are innocent, but rather blame he who fault falls to." Morgan replied darkly.

Anger flared in Evienne's soul at the other girls words, she rounded on her and spoke in a dangerous voice, "Mock him not again. Thine words hold insults thou cannot redeem thineself of. Nary a place shall you go save that which all men fear. Thou art unfit for any place save Hell!" She shouted. "Leave me to mourn in peace wicked witch." Morgan stood shocked and the girl turned and walked away from the lake. Never such words had fallen from the girl's mouth to anyone, a smile slid across her face at the thought.

Evince turned back to the lake and sighed, "Oh Jack, why couldn't you have just listened to me?" She asked before sitting and pulling her knees to her chest and resting her head atop them. "I would much have preferred to spend this day how we planned, as the beginning of the greatest adventure we have ever faced." She murmured to herself. She suddenly felt a rush of cold wind against her back and the sound of whispering reached her ears. She knew not what it said it was faint enough but she felt a surge of power run through her body and suddenly the ground began to shake momentarily. She stuck her arms out trying to steady herself and then, as quickly as it had come, it stopped. She looked around before sighing and standing up and with one more look at the lake she walked away towards the church.

Upon arrival she found that most had already arrived, dressed in the same black as her. She walked silently to the front pew and sat down beside her brothers who gave her a sympathetic look before the Priest stood at the front behind the pulpit."We are gathered here today to mourn a tragic loss..." He began and Evienne found herself not listening as she stared at the wooden casket that was place in front of the pulpit, the one that held no body.

* * *

 **Okay, this is just the prologue to the actual story but I feel it was needed. And yes, Jack's funeral was on the same day that they were supposed to get married, aren't I just the worst? I hope you liked it and come next chapter is where things get fun. So, until next time.**

 **The Freak is out of here! ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello, here is the next part of the story. I** **hope you enjoyed the prologue, and I know I was kinda cruel in it but wait till you get further into this story, mwahahaha. Also, I used google translate for the welsh parts in this story and I know sometimes that is very wrong, so if any of you speak the language and I got something wrong please tell me so I can correct it. My ancestors might have been welsh but it has been diluted enough I know about the culture but can't speak the language. Anyway I also hope you will enjoy this one.**

 **I don't own RotG**

* * *

The Guardians all looked around confused when the ground stopped shaking beneath them, Jack looked to Manny, "Powerful magic, was it?" He asked nervously and the man nodded his head as he started looking around anxiously as well. "What was that whispering?"

Manny looked to the ground as he wracked his mind trying to see if he knew what it was, "I think it said something along the lines of, 'Bydd pwer y llyn yn codi i ben at y drwg hwnnw, sef y byd gwastraff yn hir', which translates to 'power of the lake arise to end evil which waste world too long." Manny said in confusion, "That does't make sense." he said looking to the ground still mumbling to himself about how it didn't make any sense, but it seemed that he was saying the situation didn't make sense more than the translation.

Jack looked at him, "The power of the lake?" Manny nodded, "Was that all?"

Manny looked at him, "It was a fleeting whisper, I'm sure there was more to it but that was all I caught of it. But at least we now know the magic that was trapped is evil, so that's good." The man said sarcastically.

"Why doesn't that make sense?" Jack propped still confused about this whole situation, "For that matter, how does any of this make any sense? A powerful evil was trapped in my memories by an equally powerful magic and that's why I lost them but now that I have viewed them I suddenly have unleashed that evil and now the power of a lake is supposed to stop it?" He asked angrily looking to Manny.

He had looked down to the ground once more, patiently listening to Jack's anger, "I don't know." He responded quietly, "I don't understand how any of this can be, these powers fell off the earth manny years ago, for one to rise..." He stopped before he suddenly shot his head to look in the direction of the lake. He turned to the Guardians, "I will go prepare forces, if I am right about what this evil is we will need them. The power of the lake has been gone from this world for three hundred years, it cannot rise to stop it this time." He said and the Guardians all looked at him confused as he disappeared in a stream of light. The others all shared worried looks before Sandy looked at Jack and hit North's leg t get his attention and pointed to the boy who just stood staring at the Lake where Manny had, his back turned to the others.

They looked from Jack to each other with concern and finally Tooth flew over to the boy, "You couldn't have known thisnne's family considered themselves descendants of the Lady of the Lake?" Suddenly the others eyes widened.

"You don't really think that they were right, do you?" Bunny asked.

"Lets think about this," Jack said walking closer to the others, "a magic far more ancient than Manny's? The legend of the lady of the lake is one of the oldest stories of magic. An evil force that has been on this world for too long? Morgana is described as one of the most ruthless and destructive magic beings, it would make sense that she should be trapped." He rationalized. "And what he just said, the power of the lake has been gone for three hundred years." He looked to the ground, "She would have died three hundred years ago." he finished sadly, feeling a strange sense of guilt wash over him at the thought. "And if she didn't have a daughter, the line would have died with her." He looked to the others slowly and they nodded in understanding.

"And if she didn't carry on the line," North said, "then Man in Moon is right, her power cannot rise and save us from the power that has been unleashed."

"But if thats true, and Morgana's power really does get reincarnated with every life as the Lady of the Lake does, that would mean she would have had to have been someone in your life before you died, wouldn't she?" Tooth asked looking to the others who all nodded.

"But who?" North asked with a quizzical look.

Jack turned to look at him thinking back to who he had seen in him memories that could possibly be the reincarnated form of Morgana. One person certainly stuck out in his mind, but it was impossible to think that it could possibly be them, there had to have been someone that fit the character more. But the more he thought about it, the more he started to see the connections between the two. He was pulled from his thoughts as another breeze picked up, carrying something with it. An almost red hue shone through the breeze as leaves and small twigs slowly started to get picked up by it and flung about the clearing they stood in.

Sinister laughing sounded from behind them and a the breeze turned into a powerful wind that spun around them and whipped the twigs around violently, it washed over the entire woods and shook the trees violently back and forth, the trucks cracking and crying in protest, as it picked up it carried with it the sickening truth, "Who indeed." A familiar voice said and Jack could almost see the smirk on their face as his stomach dropped at the sound. He knew exactly who it was.

He turned slowly and glared at the girl that stood before him, "Morgan." He practically spat.

"It's so good to see you again Jack." She said sweetly, "And this time without that dreadful goody-goody." She said with a disgusted look on her face, "What say you, we pick up where we left off?" She asked batting her eyelashes.

Jack glared at her as his hand instinctively clutched to his staff tighter, "I may have died, but that still doesn't mean I like you." He said through a clenched jaw.

Morgan raised her hand to her chest in mock hurt as she shook her head, "Then I guess I'll just have to kill you for good this time." She said in a cracking voice as she feigned sadness before turning to look at the group with a sinister smile. "Should't be too hard, as that guy in the fancy clothes said, MY magic is the most powerful on this earth." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Better than you have tried." Jack responded darkly.

Morgana smirk and raised her eyebrows at him, "Is that so?" She asked knowingly. Jack looked at her confused at her tone and she laughed again, the sinister sound making his stomach curl. "The things you still have yet to come to know dear Jack." She said as she raised her hand towards him. He watched as she mumbled some words in a language he didn't understand before a red streak shot from her hand directly at him.

He froze as he watched it fly towards him, in the back of his mind he registered hearing Tooth yelling for him to move but he found that he couldn't. When the streak of red was almost upon Jack a sudden wave from the lake beside him lifted and crashed down on both him and the streak, diminishing it as the water drew back to the lake. Jack stood there dripping with water and staring ahead of him in confusion before another voice sounded behind him.

"It appears even in death, I am still yet to be rid of you."

* * *

 ***Le Gasp* Who could possibly be the holder of that other voice? Is it someone we know? Or is someone yet to be introduced? I don't know! Well, actually I do but I'm not going to tell you until the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I am sorry for the kind of late date but I couldn't write because I have a small attention span... I am currently working on the next chapter but who's to say when that will be out... Please review. Until next time.**

 **The Freak is out of here! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, I am back with more and I am dead. So, if this chapter is short of less than par my apology but again I'm exhausted. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm stalling because I haven't quite figured out the middle of this story yet, I have the ending completely done already but the parts leading up to that not so much. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **I don't own RofG**

* * *

She groaned as the ground shook beneath her and shivered as a cold wind blew across her form, carrying with it a whisper that sounded almost familiar to her.

 _"Bydd pwer gwrarg y llyn yncodi eto I ddod a diwedd i'r ddrwg hwnnw sydd wedi ghisgo gwastraff i'r byd hwn ers amser maith."_

It swept across with the wind and danced in her ears as she sat up and raised her hand to her head that was throbbing. She looked around and found that she was sitting on the edge of the lake that was all too familiar to her. She stood up and gave a look around at her surroundings to figure out what was going on. The last thing she remembered was laying in bed with the doctor hovering over her say he didn't know what was wrong but that something was wrong with her. And after he left she closed her eyes to sleep and the next time she opened them was a few seconds ago. How had she ended up outside and this far from her house. She looked down at herself and upon seeing her outfit had even more questions, This dress was hidden in her mothers closet last she knew, her mother was planning on giving it to her for her birthday and she had stumbled upon it while looking for some thread. Why was she wearing it now?

Then of course, there was the strange whisper she had heard as the ground seemed to shake, she knew she had heard it somewhere before, but like before she couldn't seem to place what it said. And she also couldn't remember where she had heard the whisper before. She stared at the lake in front of her for a moment before she heard voices across the lake.

"Powerful magic, was it?" A male voice that sounded ever familiar to her. She turned and watched as the quietly began conversing before one of them disappeared in a bright stream of light and the remaining five began quietly conversing amongst themselves before being interrupted by another gush of wind that was tainted pink.

She observed the arrival of a newcomer standing not far from the group, by now she had started making her way around the bank and as she neared the group she finally gets a good look at the newcomer and felt her blood boil. As the girl shot a streak of what appeared to be red electricity towards the white haired boy that stood apart from the group. Out of instinct she raised her hand and to her surprise a huge wave of water rose from the lake and splashed down on both the boy and the streak and diminished the streak about a foot from the boys face. it took her seconds top recover and she glared at the woman standing across from her, forgetting that the others exist in the clearing as she spoke.

"It seems even in death, I am still yet to be rid of you." She said as she moved her right hand behind her back.

* * *

Jack's breath caught in his throat as the voice sounded behind him and he slowly turned to behold it was it belonged to. There behind him stood a girl in a magnificent maroon dress with a hood pulled over her head, pieces of chocolate brown hair falling out from the hood and whipping around in the wind, and her right arm was hidden behind her back while her left hung stiffly by her side and her fist was clenched tight enough that Jack could see her knuckles turning white. He could see little of her face, the shadows of her hood obstructing it, but he was able to see the stunning blue of her eyes. The girl seemed to not even be aware of the Guardians presence in the clearing as she stared down the dark haired girl across from her.

"I suggest you leave now before something bad happens to you." The girl spoke again, "I am certainly in no mood to deal with you right now, so why don't we try again at later date?" She suggested and Morgan smirked.

"And why should I just not dispose of all of you right here and now?" The girl asked with a dark chuckle and smug tilt of her head.

The hooded girl smirked as she brought her arm out from behind her and pointed the tip of glittering sword at the other, "Because I would hate to have to polish this again." She innocently. Morgan growled as she beheld the sword and as suddenly as she had appeared she disappeared in a swirl of red light.

The hooded girl, as soon as Morgan was gone, dropped the blade and as it left her hand it turned into a stream of water that fell with a splash at her feet, she looked down at the puddle and pursed her lips, "Well, she never was a good gambler." She mumbled to herself.

Jack continued to stare at the girl in amazement as he and the guardians watched what had transpired, after the sword had turned back into water it fully clicked in Jack's mind just who this girl was. "Evienne?" He asked in a cracking voice and the girl finally seemed to become aware of the fact that there were other people in the clearing. Her head shot up to look at Jack after hearing her name and her face morphed from that of anger to confusion as she scrutinized him.

"You look familiar." She said quietly as she slowly walked closer to Jack. Jack on the other hand stood frozen in place as he took his own observation of her. She finally pulled her hood off her head and Jack felt tears well in his eyes when she did, upon seeing her face he knew exactly who she was.

"It is you." He said with happiness taking over his face and he ran to meet her and pulled her into a tight embrace as he lightly sobbed on her shoulder. Evienne Froze in the embrace and after a moment gently pushed him away and stared at him with concentration written all over her face.

"Jack?" She asked uncertainly and Jack nodded excitedly. "How?" She asked with tears welling in her own eyes.

"It's a long story." He responded with a laugh.

"How long?" she asked, biting her lip.

"About three hundred years long." He responded without thought and Evienne took a step back, and Jack watched as her eyes cast down to the ground and her face turned from joy to horror. Her arms fell from his chest and she slowly sunk to the ground, Jack sinking with her and wrapping his arms around her once more as she sat on the damp ground and just stayed silent. Slowly the situation dawned fully on her and she began to cry, clutching at Jack's jacket as her body began wracking with the force of her sobs. Jack looked to the others for help and they all watched with confusion and just shrugged in response with Bunny mouthing 'comfort her' to the teen spirit and Jack looked at them helplessly.

Slowly Evienne's tears and shaking subsided but she remained clinging to Jack like he was her life line, and Jack heard her quietly talking, he strained his ears to hear what she was saying. "I thought I had lost you forever." she choked out and Jack tilted her head to look at him.

"You never lost me." He assured her, "Just couldn't see me." he joked and she looked at him confused, "Right, that's part of the long story." He said sheepishly. "We should probably move this to a different location." At that her expression only deepened.

Jack helped the girl to her feet and walked her over to the others, he stopped in front of them and with an arm still around her shoulder began to speak to the group, "Guys, this is Evienne." he introduced and the Guardians just stare on with mixtures of confusion and amazement, "Evienne," He continued, "these are the Guardians, North, Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy." He finished.

"Hello." Evienne said with a small wave, but sandy was the only one to break out of his stupor and return her wave, "Why are you staring?" She asked in confusion and finally the group seemed to come to.

Bunny spoke first, "We thought you were dead, Sheila." He said and Evienne tilter her head, "But here you are." He concluded, motioning towards her. "It's just a weird situation, is all." He covered when Jack glared at him.

"Yes," North added, "Maybe we can shed light on it by going back to workshop and discussing the events of today." He suggested and the others nodded in agreement. North then pulled out a globe and smashed it on the ground and one by one they began jumping into the swirling portal.

Evienne stared at the portal with apprehension and Jack turned to look at her with concern. "What is that?" she asked.

"Oh," Jack said before grabbing her hand, "It's a portal to the North Pole." he explained before dragging her closer, "Trust me, it's perfectly safe." He said before jumping into the portal dragging Evienne in behind him, and after a gut wrenching sensation they were spit out into the globe room of the workshop with the others. Jack having had experience with this landed on his feet, Evienne on the other hand was not so lucky as she landed in tumbling mess on the floor.

Jack stifled his laughter as he helped her to her feet and she glared at him, "Wipe that smirk off your face Overland." She said coldly and Jack finally let out his laughter and she swatted at his shoulder lightly before looking around at the new scenery. "Wow." She breathed out as she beheld the workshop. "What is this place?" She asked in amazement.

"It's my workshop." North boasted, "I am Santa Clause." He explained proudly.

"Who?" She asked looking at him.

"I bring joy and wonder to children." North explained, "We all protect something for the children, Jack is our newest member you see." North explained and Evienne looked to Jack as the large Russian continued. "He recently came into procession of his memories that had been taken from him when he became a spirit and viewed them. We believe that is what released Morgan who is the reincarnation of Morgana." North spoke and at the mention of Morgan Evienne's attention shot back to him.

"You're saying that it's his fault that she's back?" She asked pointing to Jack. North nodded and Evienne turned to give Jack a look, "Why?" She asked annoyed and Jack held up his hands in a surrender.

"I couldn't remember anything, I wanted to know what my past was. I didn't know that this would happen." He said before walking up to her, "But I'm glad it did, otherwise you wouldn't be here now." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I can't believe you unleashed Morgana on the world again and you think you can sweet talk your way out of it." She deadpanned. "And what I can't believe even more is that it's working." She added more to herself than to anyone else. Jack laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Well," Tooth said, "What's your side of this?" She asked, "How did you get here?"

Evienne cleared her throat and took a step away from Jack before beginning to speak, "I just woke up next to the lake, I don't honestly know how I got there, all I know is there was a whisper in the wind when I woke up." She explained.

"Oh yes," North said, "The whisper, power of lake fight evil something like that." He said and Evienne looked at him confused.

"No," She said slowly, "That's not all there was." She stared at the ground as she forced the memories of the whisper into her mind, "Bydd pwer gwrarg y llyn yncodi eto I ddod a diwedd i'r ddrwg hwnnw sydd wedi ghisgo gwastraff i'r byd hwn ers amser maith." She spoke quietly to herself, "It means 'The power of the Lady of the Lake shall arise again to bring an end to that evil which hath laid waste to this world for far to long." She said before looking back to Jack, "It means I am here to defeat Morgan once and for all."

* * *

 **Alrighty, that was a pain to get down. I want you all to understand just how much time I spent on this, I'm going to bed at 3:30 am to get it finished for you. And now I am going to go into coma like sleep for the next 12 hours hopefully. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please leave a review. Until next time.**

 **-The Freak is out of here! :)**


End file.
